This invention relates to a system for protecting a helicopter, or at least parts thereof, from the elements and particularly from the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,096 discloses a helicopter protector which uses a sheet of protective covering material which is draped over a main rotor blade of a helicopter and which is pegged to the ground to provide a tent-like structure. This does provide a degree of protection although it is somewhat cumbersome to make use of the protector. Another disadvantage is that the protector is primarily intended for use with a two blade rotor.